Opposites Attract
by JustKissMe
Summary: It's been said that opposites attract. Jack never realized just how true this statement was until the day he met the Spirit of Summer. Jack/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of Guardians.

* * *

The full moon shone bright in the night sky, its pale rays gently cut through the darkness and illuminated the earth.

One stray strand was focused on what seemed to be the charred remains of a house that lay on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. As the beam began to concentrate on one particular area of the house some of the blackened wood began to move to the side as young woman floated up and out of the wreckage. Her eyes were closed and she was unmoving, if it were not for the soft rise and fall of her chest she could have been mistaken for being dead.

With a small gasp she awoke and her pale yellow eyes frantically gazed around her, trying to make sense of what was going on, where she was, and whom exactly she was. At this last inquiry her eyes happened to lock onto the moon, and she wasn't so frightened anymore. As the light of the moon wrapped around her body and calmed her racing heart, she distinctly heard two words:

Summerlyn Breeze

It was a name. Her name.

When she realized this she smiled brightly, and with that question answered she began to grow curious as to where exactly she was. She was still quite high in the sky and when she looked down towards the burned house that she had emerged from she wondered how she could go down to it; and at that exact moment she literally dropped from the sky and began to fall.

A screech escaped her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut and the ground rushed up to meet her, and she found herself wishing that she would stop falling so fast. Once she realized that the wind wasn't rushing around her like it was before, she opened her eyes to find that she was now reaching her destination at a much slower pace. She found that the wind was carrying her through the air according to what she was thinking, and a grin came over her face when she decided that she wanted to see if her theory was right.

Right. Left. Up. Down. Backwards. Eventually she got the hang of it and gracefully twirled through the moonlit sky until she landed at the edge of the cliff, facing the ruins of the house. She felt pity for the people who must have surely lived there, but quickly became bored with staring at the destroyed remains and turned around to gaze at the wide expanse of sea at the bottom of the precipice she stood on.

She silently floated downwards until she touched the sandy beach. Walking forward to where the waves met the sand she noticed that wherever her bare feet touched the damp sand steam began to form, and what lay underneath was a patch of dry sand in the shape of her footprint. Excited with this new observation, she quickly sat down and pressed her hand into the sand. Just like her feet, the same thing happened with her hands.

Lifting her tanned hands to her face she started to inspect them, wondering how the phenomenon was even possible. As she was concentrating on her palms she realized that they were rapidly becoming hotter and hotter, until flames of fire seemed to form from her hand. She was astonished to find that the heat from the flame was not harming her in any way; it was, in fact, enjoyable.

The flames danced harmlessly across her palm, and she was overjoyed with her newfound skill. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at the moon, happy that she could share her joy with it. She suddenly wanted to let more people know of her happiness, so she jumped into the air and began to fly down the beach.

She came across a group of people, and found that the women were dressed in similar attire to her. They wore long-sleeved brown dresses that came to their ankles, made from rough cloth and lacking any type of ornate embellishments. Landing in front of the group she smiled at them, but found that they did not pay her any attention. In fact their eyes were concentrated on something behind her; turning she saw what held their attention. It was a simple gravestone that was made from a small boulder.

Now full of sorrow she turned back towards them, determined to vanquish the gloomy atmosphere by somehow bringing happiness to their lives. She caught sight of a small family who were standing somewhat in front of the others; the man was holding his wife while she tightly embraced a young girl. Deciding that this family would be the first she helped she glided over to them.

Smiling brightly she greeted them, "Hello."

No response.

Slightly miffed she tried again, "I'm really very sorry for your loss."

Not even a glance.

Now offended she began to scold them, "Look you don't have to be…"

She was cut off as the little girl stepped forward out of her mother's arms and walked _through_ her.

Suddenly really frightened she turned, wide eyed, to stare at the child who just moments before had passed through her. Slowly backing up she then felt an empty sensation and realized that where the couple behind her should have stopped her, they didn't. With their backs now in front of her she came to the horrible conclusion that they did the same thing as the little girl. They went through her. As if she did not exist.

Panicking, she quickly flew up above the crowd of people and hurried back to the cliff she had woken up at. When she reached the cliff she fell to her knees and looked to the moon in the sky. Knowing that the moon had answered one of her questions, so why couldn't it answer another?

"What's going on? Why did they go through me? Why can't they see me?"

She was there all night long, crying and begging the moon to answer her pleas. She was there until morning came, and until the moon had long since disappeared while the sun had taken the moon's spot in the sky.

* * *

Her name is Summerlyn Breeze.

She knew it because the moon told her so.

But just like a boy that was reborn almost year before her, that's all the moon ever told her.

* * *

A/N: Well here it is. I've been wanting to write a story like this for awhile now, so I finally just sat down and wrote it. Please feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism you have, and thank you for reading!


End file.
